The End of the World As We Know It
by MissNelle
Summary: Three Asgardain Warriors - Brichol, Merize, and Sarell - are sent to the foreign realm of Midgard by the Allfather to collect information on their strange ways of life. Called upon to aid the Earth's Avengers in their quest, the warriors fall into the midst of battle, but for their biggest taboo - the Avengers themselves. TS/OC BB/OC SR/OC TO/JF


A new story set in the worlds of Asgard and Midgard following three original characters, Brichol, Sarell, and Merize, and the Avengers.

Written by MissNelle, , and DisneyAddict17.

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Except Brichol Sarell, and Merize.

(Page Break)

"They should have arrived by this time." Thor's inhumanly large hands began to ring themselves on their own accord, worry etched in the lines on his forehead.

Tony merely chuckled, shaking his head at the demi-god, throwing back the rest of his scotch before pouring himself another glass. "They're goddesses, big guy. Pretty sure they're not just going to get lost somewhere in the universe."

"This is their first time traveling from Asgard. And alone at that! There are nine realms that they could easily get mistaken with this one. Imagine if they landed on Jotunheim. Or Svartalheim. Imagine what horrors they would face!"

"They're being sent by your father, Thor." Bruce smiled, face hidden behind the newest issue of the New York Times. "They're in good hands and I'm sure they will be here soon."

"They are women after all." Tony quipped, beginning to feel a comforting buzz after he downed his fifth glass. "Probably crowded around some mirror somewhere, fixing their hair." He grinned his usual crooked grin. "Especially if they're aware that they're meeting me tonight."

Thor turned to Tony, his eyes nothing but serious. "They are here to study your earthly culture and to help us defeat the evil that faces us. They will have no interest in you, nor any of us."

"We'll place a bet on that." A slurred chuckle. "After I bed the three of them, my reward will simply be bragging rights."

"Is that all you think about?" Steve grumbled, rubbing his temples between his index fingers. "Even when our world could be in danger and all you can think about is sex."

"Pretty much." Another grin.

Thor stood by one of Stark Tower's many floor-to-ceiling windows.

Bruce sighed, laying down his paper, walking to the blonde's side. "I promise they're okay. They'll be here soon enough. You can't time magic can you?"

But Thor wasn't focused on the much smaller scientist. His eyes narrowed at the increasingly darkening sky before crinkling at the edges, a smile over taking his features.

"We might want to move from here, my friend."

Dr. Banner looked up suspiciously at his grin. "Why's that?"

"I believe our guests are about to arrive."

Bruce didn't question him, instead walking to the island where Tony sat, near swaying on his stool. Thor moved as well, smile still in place, watching the window carefully.

"They aren't seriously going to come through the window."

"You never know with these Asgar-,"

Tony's statement was cut off with a deafening shatter, the force of which shook the very foundation of the floor they stood on. The four men, stumbled back slightly, Tony nearly toppling off his stool, before looking back towards the now broken window.

Standing among the broken shards, the sun rays through the dark clouds illuminating their silhouettes, were three unearthly beauties – a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead.

The brunette's eyes shifted, taking in their surroundings. The redhead was all smiles, grinning broadly at her hosts. The blonde stepped forward – the obvious leader of the trio – her fists going straight to her hips.

"Glorious day, comrades of the mighty thunderer."

(Page Break)

Yo, hope you all enjoyed the teasing little tidbit of a prologue. I … spent most of the time sitting beside reading the new Thor comic books I bought today while she wrote this, haha. But I approve and helped give my two-cents when they were asked! (I'll be more involved next chapter.)


End file.
